hibike_euphoniumfandomcom-20200222-history
Vivace!
is the ending theme song of the second season of the Hibike! Euphonium anime series. The song is performed by Kitauji Quartet, and it was released on November 2, 2016, under Lantis. Artists *Kumiko Oumae (CV. Tomoyo Kurosawa) *Reina Kousaka (CV. Chika Anzai) *Sapphire Kawashima (CV. Ayaka Asai) *Hazuki Katou (CV. Moe Toyota) Track Listing DISC 1 CD # # # (OFF VOCAL) # (OFF VOCAL) Lyrics TV Size-version Romaji= Warikirenai omoi wo chikara ni kaete kita Mubou da to warawareta nandomo Mainichi ga bouken de seishun de Atarashii oto to deatte wa migaiteru yo Honki de yatta kara koso kowai shunkan mo aru kedo Todoketai nobashitai kanadetai kanaetai Mou ichido iki wo fukikomu ashita e to Takuto ni michibikarete koko made kita yo Anata to kitan da Kanadete iru no wa jinsei da Hibiku no wa kanjou da Zutto wasurenai kara ne Hikaru oto ga namida wo terashite kureru Tsurai koto bakari ja nai Datte itsumo itsumo tanoshikatta Sou deshou? Vivaache! Utae gosen no ue de Vivaache! Hibike tooku no haru ni |-| Kanji= 割り切れない想いを　力に変えてきた 無謀だと笑われた　何度も 毎日が冒険で　青春で 新しい音と出会っては　磨いてるよ 本気でやったからこそ　こわい瞬間もあるけど 届けたい　伸ばしたい　奏でたい　叶えたい もう一度息を吹き込む　明日へと タクトに導かれてここまで来たよ あなたと来たんだ 奏でているのは　人生だ 響くのは　感情だ ずっと忘れないからね 光る音が涙を照らしてくれる 辛いことばかりじゃない だっていつも　いつも楽しかった そうでしょう？ ヴィヴァーチェ！歌え　五線の上で ヴィヴァーチェ！響け　遠くの春に |-| English= I've always turned uncertain feelings into new strength; People laughed, saying I was reckless, again and again. Every day is an adventure— the springtime of youth— Each time I discover a new sound, I get to work polishing it! Because I take it so seriously, there are times I become afraid. I wanna be heard- I wanna reach further- I wanna play it out- I wanna grant this wish- I blow one more breath, heading onward to tomorrow! Led by the baton, we've made it this far: A song we listened to together! Playing aloud are our lives- Sounding out are our feelings- We'll never, ever forget! Those shining sounds will shed light upon our tears, Showing these moments hold more than just sadness! After all, we always, always had so much fun! Didn't we? Vivace! Sing it, upon the staff! Vivace! Sound it out, to that far-off spring! Full Version Romaji= Warikirenai omoi wo chikara ni kaete kita Mubou da to warawareta nandomo Mainichi ga bouken de seishun de Atarashii oto to deatte wa migaiteru yo Honki de yatta kara koso kowai shunkan mo aru kedo Todoketai nobashitai kanadetai kanaetai Mou ichido iki wo fukikomu ashita e to Takuto ni michibikarete koko made kita yo Anata to kitan da Kanadete iru no wa jinsei da Hibiku no wa kanjou da Zutto wasurenai kara ne Hikaru oto ga namida wo terashite kureru Tsurai koto bakari ja nai Datte itsumo itsumo tanoshikatta Sou deshou? Vivaache! Utae gosen no ue de Vivaache! Hibike zutto Vivaache! Utae ima no koe de Vivaache! Hibike tooku no haru ni Fuyaketeku kuchibiru omotai aibou mo Tako darake no yubi datte kunshou Beru kara nukete iku tameiki ga Seikou e to tsunagatte iku no shinjiteru yo Kazoekirenai hodo ironna kotoba wo kawashita Yowaki de tsuyokute fukakute hokorashii Yume ga aru tte subarashisa wo shittan da Tatoeba chigau sora e tabidatou mo Zutto tsunagatteru Kyou to iu hi made ganbareta Ashita mo sa ganbareru Anata ga oshiete kureta Kasureta keshiki ni namida ga tokete iku Senaka ni egao wo okuru Datte kitto kitto mata aeru Sou deshou? Vivaache! Utae gosen no ue de Vivaache! Hibike zutto Vivaache! Utae ima no koe de Vivaache! Hibike tooku no haru ni Dareka wo omotta sunao na senritsu Mirai wo hashiru anata ni muketa kagayaku eeru Onnaji yume no tochuu wo aruite ita koko ga seishun da yo Kiseki wa nandomo mite kita yo Nogashite wa okoshita yo Atarashii sora ga matte irun da yukou! Takuto ni michibikarete koko made kita yo Anata to kitan da Itsumo kuyashikute kuyashikute Shiawase de shiawase de Zutto iroasenai kara Hikaru oto ga namida wo terashite kureru Tsurai koto bakari ja nai Datte itsumo itsumo tanoshikatta Arigatou Vivaache! Utae gosen no ue de Vivaache! Hibike zutto Vivaache! Utae ima no koe de Vivaache! Hibike tooku no haru ni |-| Kanji= 割り切れない想いを　力に変えてきた 無謀だと笑われた　何度も 毎日が冒険で　青春で 新しい音と出会っては　磨いてるよ 本気でやったからこそ　こわい瞬間もあるけど 届けたい　伸ばしたい　奏でたい　叶えたい もう一度息を吹き込む　明日へと タクトに導かれてここまで来たよ あなたと来たんだ 奏でているのは　人生だ 響くのは　感情だ ずっと忘れないからね 光る音が涙を照らしてくれる 辛いことばかりじゃない だっていつも　いつも楽しかった そうでしょう？ ヴィヴァーチェ！歌え　五線の上で ヴィヴァーチェ！響け　ずっと ヴィヴァーチェ！歌え　いまの声で ヴィヴァーチェ！響け　遠くの春に ふやけてく唇　重たい相棒も タコだらけの指だって勲章 ベルから抜けていく　ため息が 成功へとつながっていくの　信じてるよ 数えきれないほど　いろんな言葉を交わした 弱気で　強くて　深くて　誇らしい 夢があるって素晴らしさを知ったんだ たとえば違う空へ旅立とうとも ずっと繋がってる 今日という日まで　頑張れた 明日もさ　頑張れる あなたが教えてくれた かすれた景色に涙が溶けていく 背中に笑顔を送る だってきっと　きっとまた会える そうでしょう？ ヴィヴァーチェ！歌え　五線の上で ヴィヴァーチェ！響け　ずっと ヴィヴァーチェ！歌え　いまの声で ヴィヴァーチェ！響け　遠くの春に 誰かを想った　素直な旋律 未来を走るあなたに向けた　輝くエール おんなじ夢の途中を歩いていた　ここが青春だよ 奇跡は何度も　見てきたよ 逃しては　起こしたよ 新しい空が待っているんだ　行こう！ タクトに導かれてここまで来たよ あなたと来たんだ いつも悔しくて　悔しくて 幸せで　幸せで ずっと色あせないから 光る音が涙を照らしてくれる 辛いことばかりじゃない だっていつも　いつも楽しかった ありがとう ヴィヴァーチェ！歌え　五線の上で ヴィヴァーチェ！響け　ずっと ヴィヴァーチェ！歌え　いまの声で ヴィヴァーチェ！響け　遠くの春に |-| English= I've always turned uncertain feelings into new strength; People laughed, saying I was reckless, again and again. Every day is an adventure— the springtime of youth— Each time I discover a new sound, I get to work polishing it! Because I take it so seriously, there are times I become afraid. I wanna be heard- I wanna reach further- I wanna play it out- I wanna grant this wish- I blow one more breath, heading onward to tomorrow! Led by the baton, we've made it this far: A song we listened to together! Playing aloud are our lives- Sounding out are our feelings- We'll never, ever forget! Those shining sounds will shed light upon our tears, Showing these moments hold more than just sadness! After all, we always, always had so much fun! Didn't we? Vivace! Sing it, upon the staff! Vivace! Sound it out, forever! Vivace! Sing it, with the voice you have now! Vivace! Sound it out, to that far-off spring! Swelled lips... the weight of my partner... Even my calloused fingers... are badges of honor! But I believe each sigh emerging from my horn, Will lead me to success! We've exchanged a variety of words— too many to count! We learned how amazing it is To have a dream that's timid, yet powerful— profound and proud! Even if we journey into different skies, We'll always be connected. We've already done our best making it to today, So we can surely keep going tomorrow— You taught me that! Our tears melt into the blurring scenery, As we smile, parting ways. After all, we'll surely meet again! Won't we? Vivace! Sing it, upon the staff! Vivace! Sound it out, forever! Vivace! Sing it, with the voice you have now! Vivace! Sound it out, to that far-off spring! An honest melody, played with someone special in mind— A shining cheer for you, as you dash on through the future! We walked the same path of a dream— what we've got here is youth! We've seen countless miracles along the way; Losing track of some, we brought others to fruition... A new sky is waiting for us, so let's go! Led by the baton, we've made it this far: A song we listened to together! Always frustrated, so frustrated— But happy, so happy— These feelings will never fade! Those shining sounds will shed light upon our tears, Showing these moments hold more than just sadness! After all, we always, always had so much fun! Thank you so much! Vivace! Sing it, upon the staff! Vivace! Sound it out, forever! Vivace! Sing it, with the voice you have now! Vivace! Sound it out, to that far-off spring! Videos Sound! Euphonium 2 - Ending Vivace! Category:Music Category:Theme Songs